criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Sound of Death
The Sound of Death is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the second case of the game. It is the second case set in the city of Elkgrove and also the second one to take place in the Footrock Coasts district. Plot Summary Victim * Louise Trapper (her head was cut off and found in the music club) Murder Weapon * Guitar String Killer * Hank Bartlett Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays the guitar Suspect's Appearance *The suspect is male Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays the guitar *The suspect uses Morse *The suspect knows how to sail Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays the guitar *The suspect uses Morse *The suspect knows how to sail Suspect's Appearance *The suspect is male Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays the guitar *The suspect uses Morse *The suspect knows how to sail Suspect's Appearance *The suspect is male Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses Morse *The suspect knows how to sail Killer's Profile * The Killer plays the guitar. * The Killer uses Morse. * The Killer knows how to sail. * The Killer is male. * The Killer's blood type is O+. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Jazz Club. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Victim's Head; Victim identified: Louise Trapper; New Suspect: Baron Trapper) * Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Crucifix) * Examine Crucifix. (New Suspect: Sister Maggie) * Question Sister Maggie about the victim. (Prerequisite: Crucifix's Owner identified) * Ask Baron Trapper how he was on the murder scene. (Prerequisite: Jazz Club investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Docks) * Investigate Docks. (Prerequisite: Baron interrogated; Clues: Victim's Handbag, Torn Rags) * Examine Victim's Handbag. (Result: Faded Note) * Examine Faded Note. (Result: Crypted Message) * Analyze Crypted Message. (09:00:00; Attribute: The Killer uses Morse) * Examine Torn Rags. (Result: Doll) * Analyze Doll. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Hayden Richards) * Confront Hayden Richards about his doll of the victim. (Prerequisite: Doll analyzed) * Autopsy Victim's Head. (18:00:00; New Clue: Note) * Examine Note. (Prerequisite: Victim's Body autopsied; Attribute: The Killer plays the guitar) * Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Ship Replica. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Torn Magazine, Bank Box, Pile of Clothes) * Examine Torn Magazine. (Result: Collage; New Suspect: Hank Bartlett) * Ask Hank Bartlett about the collage of the victim he made. (Prerequisite: Collage restored; Profile updated: Hank uses Morse) * Examine Bank Box. (Result: Gold Bars) * Analyze Gold Bars. (09:00:00) * Ask Hayden Richards what his gold was doing on the ship. (Prerequisite: Gold Bars analyzed; Profile updated: Hayden plays the guitar and uses Morse) * Examine Pile of Clothes. (Result: Strange Graph) * Analyze Strange Graph. (06:00:00; Attribute: The Killer knows how to sail; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Drop-Off Point) * Investigate Drop-Off Point. (Prerequisite: Strange Graph analyzed; Clues: Damaged Microfilm, Faded Journal) * Examine Damaged Microfilm. (Result: Microfilm Code) * Analyze Microfilm Code. (12:00:00) * Talk to Baron about his surveillance of his daughter. (Prerequisite: Microfilm Code analyzed; Profile updated: Baron plays the guitar) * Examine Faded Journal. (Result: Notes on Victim; New Suspect: Katie Current) * Question Katie Current about her investigation into the victim. (Prerequisite: Notes on Victim unraveled; Profile updated: Katie uses Morse and knows how to sail) * Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 * Try to determine if Sister Maggie really did harm the victim. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Profiles updated: Sister Maggie plays the guitar, uses Morse and knows how to sail, Hayden knows how to sail) * Investigate Jazz Club Stage. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Champagne Bottle, Magazine Rack) * Examine Champagne Bottle. (Result: Flirty Message) * Talk to Hank about the message on the champagne bottle. (Prerequisite: Flirty Message unraveled; Profile updated: Hank plays the guitar and knows how to sail) * Examine Magazine Rack. (Result: Hidden Camera) * Analyze Hidden Camera. (09:00:00) * Confront Katie about her spying on the victim. (Prerequisite: Hidden Camera analyzed) * Investigate Ship Entrance. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Locked Treasure Chest, Pile of Rocks) * Examine Locked Treasure Chest. (Result: Guitar String) * Analyze Guitar String. (15:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Guitar String; Attribute: The Killer is male) * Examine Pile of Rocks. (Result: Bloody Napkin) * Analyze Bloody Napkin. (09:00:00; Attribute: The Killer's blood type is O+) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to Ships in the Night (2/6). (1 star) Ships in the Night (2/6) * See what Katie wants. (Available after unlocking Ships in the Night) * Investigate Docks. (Prerequisite: Katie interrogated; Clue: Broken Object) * Examine Broken Object. (Result: Voice Recorder) * Analyze Voice Recorder. (12:00:00; New Clue: Audio Waves) * Examine Audio Waves. (Result: Hank's Voice) * Ask Hank why he redirected the missing ship's route. (Prerequisite: Hank's Voice identified; Reward: Burger) * Investigate Ship Replica. (Available after unlocking Ships in the Night; Clue: Antique Navigation Tools) * Examine Antique Navigation Tools. (Result: Wet Newspaper) * Examine Wet Newspaper. (Result: Newspaper Article) * Analyze Newspaper Article. (06:00:00) * See if Sister Maggie knows where the missing ship is. (Prerequisite: Newspaper Article analyzed; Reward: 5,000 Coins) * Investigate Jazz Club. (All tasks before must be done first; Clue: Locked Trapdoor) * Examine Locked Trapdoor. (Result: Code Deciphered) * Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Elkgrove Category:Footrock Coasts